The Story of Joanna Zefira
by Joanna Zefira
Summary: Joanna Zefira is starting her 1st year in Hogwarts. The story takes place in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 1998 when Voldemort took over.
1. Chapter 1

Joanna was getting her trunk ready. She was starting to feel the 1st year excitedness. But she was very unhappy about going. For Albus Dumbledore was no longer Headmaster, and Severus Snape was. Hannah would always tell stories of the horrid time she had in classes where Snape was teaching and now as Headmaster Hannah would tell Joanna. He'll ruin Gryffindors treat them like foul-smelling socks. Jo almost always tried to avoid to make prejudgment but this man sounded like an evil git, and now that he is headmaster when He-who-must-not-be-named took over the wizarding world he'd have to be a Death Eater or under the Imperious curse. either way she expected her first year to be worse than Hannah's ever was.

"Joanna Nicole Zefira get down here now and eat your breakfast! you're going to make you guys miss the train then try to have me explain to a Bloody Death Eater why they have escort you 2 to Hogwarts!" her mother yelled from downstairs.

"I'm Coming Mum!" She placed the last few last-minute things in her trunk the picture of her father the necklace he got her before he passed away hidden in the bottom. then she drags her trunk down the steps to the front room next to Hannah's and hurries to the kitchen "Morning Mummy" she kisses her mother's cheek then sits next to Hannah.

"You couldn't let me bring the bloody thing down?"Hannah said "All that thumping would have annoyed Dumbledore..."

"HANNAH HOPE ZEFIRA!"Nicole yelled at her daughter " Don't even use that language in this house again! Your father would be so disappointed in your foul language."

"Oh Mum stop it. My father would give a care. He'd of been annoyed by the thumping and bumping. I know he was when I did it in my 1st year."

"Hannah your father would never be happy with your language he'd wash your mouth out." Nicole said." Now eat. I don't wanna hear another word or your grounded for Christmas Holiday."

"Mummy...What about me?" Joanna asked her mother.

"No Joanna just Hannah but you need to eat as well." Nicole said. Joanna hurried to her seat & started eating the eggs and bacon.  
Joanna looked up at her mother "Mum if we get to Hogwarts in time to eat supper & we leave at 11 on the dot what do we eat for lunch?"

"There is a trolley of sweets on the train"Nicole smiles "If it is still that sweet woman who just started my last year in Hogwarts she'll be really nice"

Hannah wanted to say something but stopped herself before she said anything. Joanna smiles at her Mum and finishes her breakfast. Shortly there after they make their way to platform 9 3/4. When they get on the platform Hannah kisses her mother good-bye and hurries off to find her friends Joanna sticks with her mother. "Mummy why are all these masked people here?" She got closer to her mother for protection.

"Joanna these are Death Eaters. You have to careful. You know How Mummy and Daddy were part of the Order"She whispers to her "they'll be looking for any of our kids to watch closely so be careful...I don't know if they knew me & and daddy were in it but still be careful and watch. Understand?" Joanna nods. "Good now I want you to make friends okay it doesn't matter if you're a Slytherin, Hufflepuff,or Ravenclaw. You don't have to be in Gryffindor to make me proud just make sure you behave well and keep your marks high!" She places her trunk on the train. Joanna was very confused but understood why her mother was saying this. She wanted to make it seem like Joanna was slightly worried about disappointing her mother by being placed in a house other than Gryffindor. In which case made the closest Death Eater turn away from them and look around for any other suspicious acts going on around the train. When the clock hit 11 the train whistle blew and Joanna jumped on the train quickly and shut the door She waved to her mother before she turned to trying to find an carpartment with as few of people as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Joanna grabs her trunk and hurries back along the train. Looking into compartments along the way most of them were full. Few of the had 1 or 2 seats left in them but she wanted a compartment with only 1 or 2 seats taken. So she continued along down the train to near the end where she found a compartment with 3 occupants she opened the door. "Mind if I join?" She asked ever so kindly to the 3 that looked to be her age.

"Yeah we do mind. Bloody Hufflepuff." The one girl said to her. "Why don't you hurry along & sit with the other people nobody likes. Join your fellow house mates. They'll be happy to see you."

"Janelle be nice she looks like a 1st year."Another girl said she was looked older not by to much but still older then the girl she called Janelle. "I'm Catherine most call me cat."

"Cat leave her alone. She's gonna be a bloody Hufflepuff and nobody likes them you'll be laughed at if someones sees your talking to a 1st year for 1 and 2 when she's placed in Hufflepuff you'll be laughed at even more." Janelle said.

"Layla I could use your opion here." Cat said to the girl whom hadn't said anything yet.

"Well, I think we should just let her got to a 1st year compartment. I mean that's what we did our 1st year's and that's how we meet each other well accept you Janelle seeing as you followed your sister around like a lost puppy." Layla said to the other 2. Joanna really wanted to say you know I'm still here right but keep quiet.

"Well there you have it. You should go to a 1st year Carpartment and meet people."Cat said. "Wait...You look far to familiar... Do you have an older sibling that goes to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Hannah Zefira she is in her 7th year and she is a Gryffindor!" Joanna said and Janelle spat.

"Ohh Hannah...the girl whom caught Janelle here trying to get into the restricted section last year. Worst thing to do in your 1st year. She was lucky it wasn't a prefect or a teacher to have caught her." Janelle evil eyed her sister.

"Hannah is nice but not someone I want to hang around with. She is a Gryffindor & I'm a Slytherin not going to mix, and she is older then me. By 3 years. So not going to even try to talk with her."Layla said to Joanna.

"Well I guess I'm going to find other 1st years." Joanna said to the three of them.

"Finally!" Janelle said louder then she wanted to, and cat hit her while Joanna turned to leave.

Again Joanna walked down the train looking into windows until she found what looked to be nothing but kind looking 1st years she opened the door. As there were only about 4 of them. "Can I join?"

A boy looked up "Yeah, need more people to help us decide what they are going to do to decide upon what house we are in." He said.

"Well my older sister Hannah says they place an old hat on our heads and it decides for them."Joanna told the 4 of them.

"Well I don't know who that will say if we are smart or brave or evil or a bump on a log." Chuckles "I'm Nathan. Nathan Gritz and thats Percy Bristow and that Kaitlin Garth and that one is Shannon Holt."

Joanna smiles "Hello, I'm Joanna Zefira. It's nice to meet you all"

"It is dead obvious you're not a muggleborn and you also have a sister that goes to Hogwarts so what is your blood status?" Percy asked, "It doesn't matter to me as I'm as close to a bloodtraitor as you can get without crossing into the bloodtraitor status but it is still fun to know."

"Pureblood, My Mum has a family member that married a Weasley and then passed that down but of course they were of Pureblood descent. I believe they were black's if I'm thinking right, and my father's line leads back through a very long line to the blacks as well but nobody can not be related to the blacks on both sides to be pureblood." Joanna told Percy. "But I never let bloodstaus get in the way of friendship."

"Only thing that I let bother the person's chances is how they feel about You-know-who."Kaitlin said.

"Well I hate anyone who says purebloods rule and anyone with muggle blood in them are crap." Shannon said "I am half blood just because my great-grandfather was a half blood, and already today 2 Slytherins and 2 Ravenclaws told me to go away because I have mud in my Blood."

"Well I think your mud is awesome" Joanna smiles a little bit and laughs slightly, and to her surprise everyone laughed as well. The talk about what they think of blood status kicking people out of Hogwarts and putting others in jail. Until the Trolley came they all got different sweets & they placed them in the empty seats and picked a piece out here and there while talking about Hogwarts and what they think it will be like.

"Well I heard the new Headmaster works for you-know-who and always has." Shannon told them.

"Well he was horrid to Gryffindors in his classes. My sister told me taking points from them main Harry Potter but they got about 20 to 50 points taken a day for just him saying that he messed up on 1 thing in his potion." Joanna sighs "I just wish that he is not truly like that"

"I'm sure he will be..." Percy said to the group.  
"Hope he is acts...better..." Nathan said and the train stops. "What the we can't be there now no way no how."

"It is still light out. My Mum says it will be dark when we get there."Joanna said to the group of them. Hannah came hurrying into the compartment.

"Joanna I want to be sure not to be mean to any masked person that comes in here. Don't say anything good about Harry Potter understand."Hannah told her "and the rest of you just be sure to do the same alright don't need anyone getting hurt on the way or getting taken." Hannah left just as fast as she came. They heard a man yelling at her to get back to her trunk and stay there. before the door slammed open. Joanna looked to the masked figure standing before them.

"State age ,names of all in this compartment, and state blood status."The man said.  
They all looked at Jo to start. "I'm Joanna Zefira, going for my 1st year in school, I'm a pureblood family dates back to the B-Blacks"

"Percy Bristow, Also 1st year, and family is pureblooded. My family dates back to the black but it is a really far back line to them..." Percy told him.

"Kaitlin Garth pureblood 1st year." Kaitlin told him with fear in her eyes.

"Nathan Gritz 1st year pureblood." Nathan said slightly fast.

"Shannon Holt Halfblood 1st year my great great grandmother was a muggle...and I hate it" Shannon said and she looked as though she was trying to please the man by saying it.

"Very well. Now Shannon Percy Kaitlin Nathan and Joanna has any of your family meaning parents or older sibling ever been in the Order of the phoenix? or Dumbledore's Army?" Joanna looked slightly scared this made the man come over to her. " why the look of fright?" he asked her.

"My...uhh..."He looks at the man.

"Well then what? is making you like so scared?" He asked.

"M-M-My umm...uhhh..." Joanna said.

"Lets go through 1 by 1 Do you have a sibling that was in the Dumbledore's Army?" He asked her, and Joanna shook her head no."Alright what about Daddy dearest? Is he stupid and in the Order of Phoenix?"

"This angered Joanna. It gave her the will to lie to the man no matter what she was feeling just a short bit ago. "No, My Father isn't he dead killed by an illness that was caused on the job!"

"What was your Daddy's job?"He asked her everyone was watching closely.

"My Dad was an Auror! Sent many of you to Azkaban!"Joanna yelled.

"Well well well...I'll warn you now. Just 1 warning no more." he said "Don't ever raise your little voice to 1 of us again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"Joanna nodded.

"Yes. Sir." She said in a slightly taunting voice.

The man stared at her for a second before beginning his search of the compartment. After awhile he looked at them "Seems the lot of 1st years are smart not to hide any of the unforgivables." then he looked at Joanna "They just aren't smart enough to keep their mouths shut."He left slamming the door shut as he left. After a few minutes the train began to move again, and everyone looked at Joanna.

"JOANNA!"Nathan yelled. "You could have got us cursed or worse expelled!" Joanna rolled her eyes.

"Think I care?! He'd of only cursed and expelled me. None of you. He just shouldn't have started on my father." Joanna said angrily.

"Joanna!" Sighs Kaitlin "Your lucky your parents were not in the Order of the Phoenix, and your sister wasn't in the Dumbledore's Army"

"Oh my Mum and Dad were and I and Hannah are joining the D.A. if they have it this year." Joanna said to her.

"Your trying to get killed aren't you?" Percy said to her.

"No but I am trying to help fight You-Know-Who." Joanna told him.

"You better hope your sister doesn't find out you snapped off to him..."Shannon said to her.

"Oh, well if she does then I don't give a care!" Joanna snapped.

"Don't get snippy with us" Nathan said "We didn't do anything"  
"Sorry." Joanna said picking up a Cauldron cake. "I just get really angry when people are ruining my dad's Memory."

"I understand I'm the same way with my Grandmother" Kaitlin said.

They talked about the people they protect the memory of until it became dark the guys left the compartment and let the girl change then the girl left to let the guys change. When they sit back down and start talking the topic of Houses came up.

"So Percy what house do you think you'll be in?" Shannon asked him.

"Well I think I'll be a Hufflepuff like the rest of my family." He said.

"Ohh I know I'm gonna be a Ravenclaw" Kaitlin said.

"I think I'm going to be a Gryffindor" Nathan said "Or a Ravenclaw either way I'm good with it."

"Joanna what house do you think you'll be in?"Shannon asked her.

"I'm fine with any house." Joanna told them "Well except Slytherin."

"Well I want to a Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff" Shannon smiles brightly.

The train slows down to a stop. The stop was smoother than before so she knew they were there. "1st years leave your trunks on the train. We will take them up." a prefect said do the train.

They got there small bags and Joanna dug out her necklace from her father and put it around her neck. They get off the train and hears a man yelling !st year this way.

"This way 1st year" Hagrid said loudly to them "Come on 1st years gotta get going for your 1st sight of Hogwarts!" The 1st years filed over to him and he showed them to a boats "5 to a boat please." They sorted into boats. Joanna, Percy, Nathan,Katlin and Shannon got into 1 boat, and when they all got into boats Hagrid spoke again. "Ready? good! Forward!" the boats started to move. The boats round the corner and they she Hogwarts the windows light by candles making it look majestic. There were Wows and Woah ahhh's from every boat but Joanna looked at it mildly impressed. For she seen the school in books and it wasn't as cool looking at night. The boats pulled to a stop just below the grounds and they all filed out Hagrid took them to the school giving them to McGonagall. She was a tall woman and looked as though you didn't want to get on her bad side . which made the 1st year get into nice lines and following in her shadow staying very quietly. When the reach the doors to the great hall she looks at them "Be sure to keep yourselves looking nice and ready yourself for your sorting. I will be back when they are ready for you." She opened the doors. The 1st years broke into small conversations among each other while waiting for her to return. When she did the all become quiet once again. She opened the doors to the Great Hall ,and started down between the 4 house tables.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked up to the front of the Great Hall Lined up in front of the staff table. "When I call your name you will come up sit down upon the stool and place the hat upon your head when it say your house you stand up place the hat down on the stool and go to your House table. The Houses are Gryffindor" Gestures to the Gryffindor table "Ravenclaw" gestures to them "Hufflepuff" points to them "and Slytherin" points to them. "When you sit down be sure to sit closer to the rest of your house leaving room for other's to join." She fell silent and the Hat began his song.

"Hogwarts ,Hogwarts  
your hallowed halls  
protect your students well.  
You stand strong to outside forces  
you stand strong.  
Now you need the  
help of students  
to defend your inner walls.  
They Stand together  
to make you stronger  
and you will live longer  
But for now it is sorting time  
to which I no longer  
enjoy to do  
for separating means  
making small groups  
judging others  
for if it was up to me  
and not to you  
I'd have all of you Hufflepuffs  
Hufflepuff's the nicest folks  
accepting all others  
for that's what we need  
a bond like no other  
But for now I must place you  
In Gryffindor  
Where the Brave & the bold  
are accept beyond the rest  
Ravenclaw where wit  
is the key to all of the  
knowledge  
Hufflepuff where the  
kindest hearts are placed  
or Slytherin where  
The Dark Lord  
Aroussed  
Thoses cuning folk  
have a headmaster  
sitting high."  
When the hat finished his song it was quiet nobody spoke. They just stared at the hat. McGonagall was also silent but came around moments later. "Well lets start with the sorting." She unrolls the parchment with the names. "First is Brighten, Sara." Sara is a ginger girl with shoulder legth hair steped from the line of 1st years and placed that hat upon her head shortly after the Hat spoke again.  
"Ravenclaw!"The girl took the hat off and ran over to the Ravenclaw table where she was greeted by her older sister Lilliana  
"Brimminghan George" McGonagall called next he sat under the hat nearly a full minute before being Placed in Slytherin and the Head Master clapped. After he sat McGonagall called "Bristow, Percy" Percy walked up slowly to the hat placed it on hi head. He was there for nearly 2 minutes before Hufflepuff rang through the hall. Percy gave a weak smile to Joanna as he walked to the Hufflepuff table. She smiled back and waited for one of her otherfriends when McGonagall finally called "Garth, Kaitlin" there was 2 boys who joined Gryffindor, 2 guys and 2 girls joined Ravenclaw table 2 girls that joined Hufflepuff and 2 girls and 2 guys that joined a Slytherin table. Kaitlin walked to the stoll just barly placed that hat on her head when the hat shouted Gryffindor to the hall Kaitlin was the 2nd girl to have sat at the Gryffindor table after she sat down McGonagall Read Nathan's name from the list hesat on the stoll a few seconds before Joining Percy at the Hufflepuff table. Next McGonagall called a girl nmed Tina Groth. She joined the Ravenclaw table as the 4th girl and 6th 1st year in Ravenclaw. Next McGonagall called Haily Hancy who became another Slytherin. Then Henry Hancy the twin of Haily joined his sister at the Slytherin table a minute after placin the hat on. When Shannon's name came up she placed the hat on her head and he became a Gryffindor like Kaitlin. Joanna stood as the line got smaller and smaller each house gained more students Slytherin had 6 girls and 5 boys. Ravenclaw 4 guys and 6 girls. Hufflepuff 5 guys and 5 girls. Gryffindor 6 guys and 4 girls. McGonagall finally read out "Zefira, Joanna" and Joanna walked forward looking only at the hat. When she sat down and placed the hat over her eyes she heard a whisper in her ear.  
"Quick minded. Brave oh yes. Friend to all. Wishing to show your skills. Willing to fight all those that try to hurt you. But were should I put you? Well Slytherin's out of the choices for you'll find no true friends in that house. But I have a hard choice between 3 house yet." Joanna listened to the hat and thought please not Ravenclaw anything but please... "Not Ravenclaw? Well why not you'll find friends that are as quick witted as you."  
Joanna though fora moment that it was true she wuld find friends that were smart, but she also would find that she'd have to compeate to be the best.  
"Don't lie the Compition of Ravenclaw...Hmm well your smart, and brave so how will I place you? I've ruled out Hufflepuff. I see you have a sister in Gryffindor, and your Mother was a Ravenclaw. But your father a true brave man. Was a Gryffindor. You're a hard candidate." She heard talking a the great hall. People were saying that it had been nearly 5 minutes. They wondered why this girl was so difficult to place. THat maybe the hat was finally stumped. but when she truely started to focus just on the great Hall the Hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" to the hall it rang around and around the hall. Joanna removed the Hat joined her friends at the Gryffindor table a boy leaned down to look at Joanna.  
"I'm Miles. I'm in my 5th year, and never in all my years here dd it take over 5 minutes to sort someone" Miles smiles at Joanna.

"I'm Keeva said a girl sitting next to him. 5th year as well. I'm glad you joined us, and don't mind the fact that your sorting took long because it shows that your well rounded!" Keeva gave a big smile before turning to Miles and talking to him. Short after Hannah came down to Joanna and hugged her.  
"Congrats sis." Hannah smiles letting Joanna go "I'm going back to my seat but I just wanted to say congrats" Hannah left and sat down as Snape stood, the students fell silent all but the Slytherins were glaring at him.

"Welcome to a new year. In the New Hogwarts. Where you can only attend if your blood status is half or Pure." He said to them " I will save my speech on re to after the feast. Now Eat." the food appeared i the gold plates around them and Joanna gasped like many other 1st years. She started to grab food including Chicken, Patos and gravey. the patotos were piled high on he plate covered in a waterfall of gravy. She ate until she could eat no more. and then the plates cleared and pudding ice cream and many other Desert foods come into te bowls an plates. She could hold back on the chocolate pudding so she grabbed the bowl putting some on her plate and ate it all. when everyone ate some Pudding it to disappeared leaving the golden plates sparkling clean. Then nape stood to speak again. "Welcome new comers. Welcome back to all pasted students. You are all in or a great year. But I must tell you of staff changes and Class changes. 1st We have the Carrows as Muggle studies...and Defence against the Dark arts. But the subjects are being changed. Muggle studies is now going to be a class on the history of muggle Hunting, and It will no longer b defence against the dark arts. It will just be called Dark arts." Whispers broke out along the hall "Shut it!" Snape snapped at the hall "You are not to enter the forest and tomorrow you will begin classes. Have good night, and Praise the Dark Lord. Now GET TO BED!" The Prefects called to their first years and the Gryffindors hurried to their own. Who took them though a series of hidden passages,and hidden doors to the 7th floor. Where a woman's picture stood.  
"Password" she said to the prefect.  
"DA" the Prefect sai and the woman nodded pushing forward to revel a hidden passageway that they climb though to find the Gryffindor common room. "Welcome to your 1st year here at Hogwarts. Boys your Dorm is on the left and the 2nd door. Girls yours is the same but to your right. Your trunks are in there already for you have a good night." Joanna fallows Kaitlin and Shannon up the stairs and turned to the right and walked to the 2nd door. When they opened the door Joanna spotted her trunk and went to it changing into her night-gown and going to bed very tired and full of food she fell asleep right away.


End file.
